


Heaven Help Us Now

by Earlysunsetsoverchicago



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Earth, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlysunsetsoverchicago/pseuds/Earlysunsetsoverchicago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Heaven is on this earth. There are no angels on the clouds with twanging harps... That's just another man's fantasy." - John Lydon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, relationships and tags are set to change as this fic progresses

Nice going Dameron, this is just great you have an inspection and you’re covered in your own vomit two hours away from relapsing. Back when I was in heaven I never thought this would ever happen but, you know that’s what I get. I was a failure of a guardian angel because of my shitty biased I had against protecting a male hooker and it landed me here, In a downward spiral on the shitty side of New York.

“Our boss! It’s smells awful in here, are you dying?” I turn around to see Jessika with a disgusted look on her face. God, why did it have to be Jessicka? I mean not that I don’t like Jessika it’s just she’s so textbook angel. I feel like she doesn’t really understand what I’m going through,  I doubt she ever experience a negative thought in her life. Which is why I always hated when she was assigned to check on me

“No Jessika, I’m fine.”  I sighed and sat up trying to act like I wasn’t dying. I reached out next to me and grabbed a carton of cigarettes. I took out my lighter from the nearly empty pack and lit up one. As I took a drag I could feel disappointment radiate off of Jessicka as she looked at me with eyes that just stared straight through my soul.

“Poe.” she sighed and shook her head microscopically probably hoping I couldn’t tell. “You’re running out of time, and we need you back.” She walked over to me and sat down next to me before putting her hand gently on my back. Her touch felt exactly the same as every other angel I knew, warm and inviting like sunshine but, also so very hollow and empty. “Listen, the arc-angels have discussed forgiving you for the Ben accident. Even though that had to be the biggest screw up of all time.” She said removing her hand from my back and standing up. Classic angel move, is this what I’m reduce to, the old ‘let’s guilt trip the human into becoming virtuous’ stick? what’s next is she gonna take me to see my “Future” which is just an astral projection of my deepest fears. Are they really treating me like a fucking human? Are they serious, I didn’t die a virgin and save my family during a bloody civil war to be talked down to by some girl who died peacefully in her sleep.

“Well you know what Jessicka I don’t give a shit what they think. Honestly it’s better Ben fucking died the way he did because the universe doesn’t need anymore shitty arc-angels like skywalker!” I snapped. I just couldn’t fucking take it, I worked so hard everyday I was an angel, I didn’t fucking deserve this.

“Well if you really mean that, you better kiss the thought of ever getting your wings back goodbye Dameron. After what you said tonight you’re gonna have to grovel to every angel in heaven to get your wings back or better yet, show up with a demon ready to convert and I’ll dust off your halo for you.” Jessika said before stomping off to the stop she appeared in and in a passive aggressive tone of voice she said “Bye-bye Dameron.” Before leaving in a flash of light and a cloud of gold glitter. God I hated the gold glitter, why did we have to make that every time we make a dramatic exist? It gets everywhere and it’s kinda stupid.

Wow I really fucked up this time but, I’ll find my way out of it, I’ve always have. I finish my cigarette and looked at the clock. Great it was 11:30, I had 30 minutes to get to work before my shift started. You know there’s a small part of me that hates that I did this to myself but that part of myself hasn’t seen some of the patrons of crossroads.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut happens thanks to Rob

It’s about 2:37 when someone I’ve never seen before came in and sat down. This guy had to be at most 19 years old, I hate to card such a pretty face but, I would also hate to get fired and arrested for selling alcohol to minors. I walk over to him and when he saw me he just smiled, wow he was adorable but, I still have to card him. “So dimples, you got an I.D or not?” I asked

I looked at me confused for a second before nodding his head ‘Yeah, Yeah I have an I.D” He said nervously before getting out his wallet and handing me his beaten up college I.D, His name was faded on it but that was certainly him and the graduation year was definitely 2007. I hand the I.D back to him and he stuck it back into his wallet.

“Wow 2007 that must mean you’re-” “thirty.” he said cutting me off, I smirked “Wow freckles, you’ve got one hell of a baby face there.” I said and he started to blush. I couldn’t help but smile, this kid was adorable. “So, what do you want to drink?” I asked and he bit his lip trying to think of what to order.

“Uh… umm can I get a sex on fire?” He said shyly with a nervous smile. “Sure thing, sunshine” I said stepping back and started mixing his drink. “So what’s your name?” I asked and I hear him giggle. “Kylo, Kylo Ren. You know you’re far from home angel.”

God damnit it’s always the cute ones. I turned around place the drink in front of him and sighed. “Listen Kylo, I’m not an angel anymore. So if you were looking for some prissy angel to pick a fight with your barking up the wrong tree.” I leaned back on the bar and stared into his eyes. “But, if you’re looking for something else…” I scan his body and smirk. “I’m always free.” he looked me with dark eyes and licked his lips. “You know, I’ve always had a thing for boys with nice hair and a troubled past.” He said and I had no clue how someone could eat a fake cherry so seductively up until now.

The hours rush by, yet it feels like hardly any time has passed when I slam his back into a wall. He grunted a little as the cold, sharp stones scratched him through the thin shirt he was wearing, but I didn’t care. I didn’t give a single shit.

My lips slammed against his, and I felt his arms wrap around my neck. My hands gripped onto his hips, grinding hard against them, relishing in the way his lips parted to gasp. I took my opportunity.

My tongue darted into the opening and Kylo groaned again. I smirked a little, feeling his tongue spring to life underneath my own. Our tongues meshed together, wrapping around each other ever so slightly before he shifted his head, taking a quick breath of air. I leant down to suck along his neck, feeling his fingers tangle in my hair. I nipped along his Adam’s Apple, smirking when he cried out weakly.

“Let’s take this somewhere else, Fly Boy.”

I smirked and gripped his wrist. “I thought you were never going to say that.”

-xox-

I threw Kylo down onto my Mattress, smirking as he bounced with a giggle. He bit onto his lips, sashaying his hips. The movement caused his skull-embossed shirt to ride up, showing his slim hips, and I had the animalistic urge to pin them down while he screamed my name.

_ Soon _ , I promised myself but then he was wriggling out of his jeans and then soon went out the fucking window and I started tugging my own jacket off, ripping my shirt off. It wasn’t an important one, it didn’t matter. Actually, the fact that the material ripped so easily was probably a bad thing. What the hell where theses thing made of Paper?

I need to buy stronger shirts.

Shaking my head to distract me of the thoughts of my  _ shirts _ of all things, I focused back on Kylo, who was giggling behind his hand.  _ Fucking tease _ , I murmured, not loud enough for him to hear and then I jumped onto the bed, making him squeal.

“Pretty voice you got there.”

Kylo fluttered his eyelashes. “You really think so?”

“Yea... but I think it’ll sound even better screaming my name.” I smirked and Kylo blushed a little bit.

“Why don’t you make me..?” Kylo punctuated his sentence by groping me through my jeans and I groaned a little. “Big boy...”

The fact the little shit licked his lips had me groaning again and I struggled to get out of my jeans.

_ Kick your shoes off, Dameron, Jesus, is this your first fuck? _

I pulled away, and kicked my shoes off, not caring as they shattered the mirror propped up against the wall or put a dent in the wall. Actually I kinda do care about the wall because I want the security deposit back. I snorted and shoved my jeans off, kicking them to the floor. My erection popped free –  _ boy am I fucking glad I didn’t wear boxers today – _ and I groaned in the freedom, reaching down to jerk off a little.

Kylo whined where he was laying on the Mattress and I leant down, slamming our lips together as I struggled with his belt. Kylo snorted and pushed my hands away, making quick work of the constraint before his long arms tugged his jeans off.

I smirked.

Looks like it was commando day, or some stupid shit like that.

I leaned up to grind our his together, groaning at the feeling of his hips moving up against mine. We just lay there a moment, rutting against each other before I finally moved, pressing him down. His shirt rode up, getting caught between us but I didn’t care.

Our lips moved together, fighting for dominance – a fight which I eventually won. I ground our hips together again, kissing Kylo hard before I leant up. I surged to the side, almost falling off the Mattress, but I managed to stay upright, hand delving into my bedside cabinet.

“The fuck?”

I grunted in reply to Kylo’s question, pulling my bag of coke out with a smirk. Kylo snorted and rolled his eyes and I wasted no time in pouring a small amount onto Kylo’s thigh. I watched him move his delicate arms over his head and just laid there spread out for me. I shuddered a little and grabbed a credit card left on the cabinet to carefully make a line across the pale skin of the man below me before I reached for the crumpled dollar that always sat on my cabinet.

I slipped the rolled up dollar into my nose and leant down, snorting the line up before tilting my head back, groaning a little. I surged downwards, slamming my lips against Kylo’s before I shifted to jerk my erection again.

I bent his legs back and grunted again as I sloppily lined up. I was vaguely aware of him hissing in pain and I pressed into him but I didn’t really care.

_ Fuck _ , Kylo was tight, hot... I groaned against his neck, moving my hips quickly. I didn’t really give a shit. He whimpered a little bit but I felt his legs lock around my waist and I smirked, starting to speed myself up. He groaned a little and we fell into a comfortable silence, other than the sounds of his moans and my grunts. Oh, and the sound of my hips slapping repeatedly into his ass.

“Are we fucking or?”

“You little shit,” I gave a much harder thrust, smirking as he cried out. “Show a bit of respect for the guy whose cock is in your ass, huh?”

Kylo rolled his eyes before they snapped shut, his head tilting back as I drove my cock head into his prostate.

“Slap me.”

“What?”

“Slap me.”

I hesitated for a moment before shifting to grip to the wall, speeding my thrusts up once I got a hold of myself. I backhanded him quickly. The moan he made caused a shiver to run through me and I slapped him again.

Kylo threw his head back and I hesitated a moment before wrapping my hand around his throat.

“Yes... Fuck... Please... Tighter!”

I smirked and started squeezing tighter as I thrusted, feeling his pulse under my hand. It made my cock twitch, still buried inside him, and I groaned, feeling the hot rush of lust in my stomach. It was growing, getting bigger and I knew it was nearly up.

Leaning a little heavier on his throat, I felt my thrusts getting sloppier, and I grunted, giving one last thrust before I threw my head back, groaning and cumming hard. White lights flashed across my eyes, and I closed them, relishing in the pleasure that coursed round my body.

I was vaguely aware of Kylo jerking off under me, but I didn’t care. He cried out and I pulled out, collapsing next to him, head swimming.

I must of blacked out after because when I roll over he’s sitting on the edge of the mattress smoking. I guess I could spare to waste a few cigarettes on him, I mean he had to be one of the greatest fuck I had in my life. Or is it after life? Honestly I have no idea what to call this because I died  and then became an angel and then turned back into a human. I don’t know it’s weird.

But not as weird as the feeling I get looking at Kylo like this. I swear I knew him before this, definitely not in my lifetime though. I died in the late seventies, maybe the early eighties at most. He graduated college 2007,so the dates don’t really add up. Still I’m drawn to him, like an unread book dying to be open. There is something about Kylo that I need and I don’t what it is and why it’s so familiar. What’s wrong with me why do I think I know him? Then it hit, god I should’ve saw it when he walked into the bar

“Ben,” I said softly and he jump before hissing at me. Well, if that’s anything to go by I think I got it right. “Not anymore, and by the way the scars on your back from your wings look awful.” He said quickly changing the subject. “Yeah, I know.” I said  flatly before sitting up.

“So how’d you fall?” He asked taking a drag. “Did drugs instead of my job.” I said honestly. No sense in lying to the guy who brought me here. “Wow, you’re a shitty angel.” He laughed, god he was so cute when he laughed. If I knew he was this cute when I was assigned to him I would stick to the program. 

“I know. So how did you become a demon.” He fell silent. Good god, nice going Dameron you know that would be a touchy topic and yet, you bring it up. “Not important.” He said quickly, taking one last drag of his cigarette before putting out in the ashtray on my night table. “What is important is what I’m going to do to you.” He said getting on top of me and started biting at my neck.  God, I’m way too tired for this.

“Ben, can we just sleep.” I said gently pushing him off of me. I can hear him sigh but, seriously give me a break kid Jesus Christ I’m angel for fucksakes. I’m technically not suppose to be having sex. “Fine but, stop calling me Ben! I haven’t been Ben in-” “ Five years I know. Now shut up and go sleep.” I cut him off and lay down again. He just sits there in for some reason like I told him the secrets to the universe or something.

“How do you know when I was turned?” He asked, okay that’s why. Now I understand his reaction but, honestly I’m too fucking tired to give a shit and tell him I was his failed angel. “Just shut and go to sleep.”  I repeat hoping he would do it and stop asking questions. “But-” “ God damnit just go the fuck to sleep.” I said quickly cutting him off and that finally got him shut up and go the fuck to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s 6:30 pm when I wake up and my nicotine craving is killing me. I look on the floor and inside my side table but, I can’t find my cigarettes. Fuck, Kylo must of took them. This is just great now I have to walk all the way across the city to the one seven Eleven that sells my favorite brand and that’s a three hour walk. Well it’s a good thing I have my metrocard. Which I left in my pack of cigarettes goddamnit! Looks like this is going to be hell. Why did I ever do this to myself.

I manage to get to the Seven-Eleven in one piece even with that crazy homeless man brandishing a knife screaming that he was Brad Pitt. It was terrifying but when the police tased him that was pretty funny, honestly. Just the look on his face was amazing. I really hope someone recorded it because I could honestly watch it all day. You really had to be there to appreciate the absurdity of the whole thing.

Just as I thought today might be a little better until I see the Neon signed that said “CLOSED” and I groaned. All I wanted was a pack of cigarettes but, not it was sunday. They close at 10 on sundays. I just fucking missed it.

“Hey flyboy, you just missed ‘em. You might want to use the train next time.” I turn around to see Kylo slurping on a slushie. By the way his lips were red and puffy, good they looked so good. Even when he’s being a huge dick he’s still really hot.

“You know exactly why.” I said turning to him and he pulled my pack out of his back pocket. He had a shit eating grin on his face as he pulled the card out of the pack.

“Oh was this yours?” He asked with false concern. “You know you really are a demon” I said and he laughed before teleporting in a cloud of smoke behind me. Which was creepy but, I’ll hand it to him, it’s better than gold glitter. Anything is better than gold glitter.

“And you really are an angel. The sex we had last night sucked, it was like getting fucked by a virgin.”  He said. I turned around and dragged him down by his collar, I seriously had enough of his bullshit.

“Listen here freckles I was just trying to easy on your pretty ass. If you want me to go hard, I can go hard.” I said my face hardly two inches away from his “Yeah? Then show me.” He said before close the gap in a rough passionate kiss. God he tasted like cherries and cigarettes two of my favorite things.

I held him there a moment, my hand on his hip, the other in his hair – God, anyone watching might think this were a romantic exchange before I pulled back, snarling a little as I dragged him by the hip. He smirked, and I slammed him against the side-wall of the Seven/Eleven, smirking up at him. His eyes blew slightly, probably not expecting the force before I gripped his shirt, making him lean down.

“On your knees, slut.”

I pushed him down and Kylo  _ Ben _ snapped out of whatever trance he had been in, laughing as I wrapped an arm around him, undoing his belt and tugging his jeans down. I glanced around the alley, over my shoulder, back at the parking lot, but there was no one.

With a smirk, I tugged my own jeans down –  _ I should really start bothering to put underwear on _ – and got on my knees. Leaning over him, I bit down into his shoulder, relishing in the sound he made. Without warning, I pushed into him and he cried out, head falling forward.

I’m not a dick, so I didn’t move, I let him adjust.

Glancing over my shoulder, worrying that someone might have heard him, I snorted.

“Thought you liked it hard?”

“Shut the fuck up and fuck me.”

I rolled my eyes and braced my arm on the wall to my right, drawing my hips back. I shoved them forward with a sharp snap and he whimpered. I kept the same movement up, over and over again, watching how his shoulders hunched when I snapped over his prostate.

I leant forward, gripping his hips as I started slamming harder into him. I groaned softly, feeling the build up in my stomach, creeping through my veins, almost as though my own body were begging me to give in to it, to cum and cry out his name.

I grunted and started thrusting as hard as I could, doing my best to cover his mouth as he started getting louder. He moaned out against my hand and I smirked, leaning down.

“Told ya I could go hard.”

The noise he made was unintelligible as words and so I just kept rolling my hips, snapping them back and forwards until I felt Kylo tense underneath me, felt his muscles going tight and then he cried out, struggling to hold himself upright.

I groaned, and bucked my hips a few more times into him before I came hard, panting as I groaned his name.

“Was that good enough slut.”  I said breathlessly as I pulled out of him. I quickly got up and pulled up my pants. It felt really uncomfortable, you know that’s probably why I should start wearing underwear.

I turned and looked at him as he slowly tried to stand up without falling over. I could see my cum dripping out of his ass and down his leg, it was gorgeous sight. “Thanks to you my fucking knees are bleed asshole.” He said harshly as he pulled up his pants. I snorted

“You said you wanted it rough. Don’t ask for it if you can’t take it.” I said picking up my pack of cigarettes he dropped and pocketed them. Turned around and started walking away.

“You can’t just leave me!” He cried from behind me and I laughed. “Oh I can and I will.” I yelled back until-oh no, he started sobbing. I stopped walking and groaned.

Dameron stay strong he’s faking it, just keep walking. I try to keep walking away and he started crying harder. Damnit! I sighed and face his sobbing form.

“Can you walk to the subway?” I asked and he shook his head no. “My-my legs really hurt.” He said wiping his eyes. I rolled my eyes and walked up him.

“Come on put your arms around neck and I’ll carry you.” I sighed and he looked at me as if I was the great angel I used to be.

“Really?” He asked with so much hope in his voice. “Yes really now come on.” I sighed and he wrapped his arms around my neck. Picked him up and started walking to the subway. He snuggled his head in my shoulders and sighed contently. God, what the hell did I get myself into?


End file.
